Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by pierce my soul
Summary: this fic co written with MeiMei the Snowpea. what would happen if Bella choose Jacob instead of Edward? , well the only way to know is to read and find out! R
1. Bella Choose A Werewolf

_I own __**no **__rights to Twilight. All honors go to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. If I did own Twilight, well, I don't know what I'd do. Anyway, on with the fic!_

"Edward." I heard Carlisle call me from the downstairs dining room.

"You got some mail," said Esme, handing me a manila envelope.

I open the envelope and inside is a letter that says:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Isabella Swan and Mr. Jacob Black at 7:30 p.m. on August 14 in St. Andrews Parish,

"I'm not going!" I fume. I could feel the anger coursing through my veins and my heart starts to race- or it would, if it could.

"Edward, it's not like this was an easy choice for Bella to make." said Alice, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrug her off.

"But why did choose that..that..mutt?" I spit out the word as if it were poison, slamming my fists on the table; nearly cracking it in half.

Esme rolled her eyes. " Edward that's the fifth table this week. We can't keep buying dining room tables, Edward."

"Not to mention the 70 inch plasma TV he broke yesterday." Emmett called from the other room.

"Shut up Emmett, or I'll tell Rose what _you_ broke yesterday." I called back.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Rosalie walked into the dining room.

"What exactly did he break, Edward?" Rose paused. "Wait a minute, I was wondering what happened to my antique mirror. EMMETT!!!! What did I tell you about playing football in the house?"

Esme sighed. "I thought that was my line."

"EMMETT!!! I'm going to kill you and then bring you back to clean up the mess!!" screamed Rosalie.

"Um, maybe I should go after them." Carlisle said, chasing Emmett and Rosalie

"Well this should get interesting" chimed Jasper "my bets on Rose , are you coming to watch Alice?"

"There's no point Jasper you know that Rosalie is going to win."

"You psychics ruin all the fun" muttered Jasper under his breath.

Alice sticks her tongue at Jasper.

"Oh, very mature Alice" chuckles Jasper giving her a peck on the cheek

"YOU THAT CORNER YOU THAT CORNER ROUNDS OVER!" I can hear Carlisle screaming upstairs

" This is just great the love of my life is getting married to a werewolf and no one seems to care, what in my mortal life did I do to deserve this." I bury my face in my hands and hear a loud bang coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room .

"Oh great not again."


	2. No Ordinary Wedding

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to this wedding Alice." I grunt heaving a sigh

"O come on Edward It will be fun."

"Well if I end up killing him it's going to be your fault."

Hmm, but that could mean that Bella may end up

"Edward! How can you even think like that."? Carlisle chides

" Well if she doesn't marry me she's going to end up marrying a fucking werewolf for Christ sake where's the justice in that!!!" I fume my hands crushing the buckle to the seat belt that I had been holding

"Some ones getting testy." laughs Jasper

"JASPER I'M GUNNA KNOCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!!"

"Play nice children." warns Esme

Well I think that slow and painful torture would be much more fun though

That's enough!

"Now, Edward you _will _behave yourself at this wedding or else."

Suddenly Esme turns and lunges at me releasing an earth-shaking growl her gaze now meeting mine

"Any questions?"

We all sit in dead silence

"Were here" says Carlisle as if he is happy about this God forsaken wedding

Great, I'm just thrilled aren't you! I say with sarcastically loud enthusiasm as we walk towards the marble staircase leading to the pews

"Wow!" Alice stares at the church in awe, "Its beautiful."

"You should know Alice; you helped decorate it for the wedding."

"Little traitor."

"Bella was the one who said I could help."

"True I grunted "but I can't believe she has the nerve to were the wedding dress you gave her for _our_ Wedding."

About that

"Alice!"

"Well I just couldn't take it back from her she loved it so much and"….

"One of these days Alice, one of these days."

The opening hymn starts and Ode to Joy plays in the background.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this couple in holey matrimony." I look up to see the priest talking, suddenly aware that the music had stopped .

Then he goes on.

"If any one has reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

I stand up not being able to take it any more

"I object Father."

Every one stares at me in shock.


End file.
